Pancakes
by Iridescent Wings Of An Angel
Summary: Sakura's world is thrown into chaos with the sudden appearance of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prologue

**Pancakes**

_Prologue_

The morning sun was slowly crawling over the horizon as it filled the sleeping town below with its soft golden rays. Konoha shimmered as the morning light caught the dew that glistened on the tops of buildings and trees. The village was still and picturesque. The mountains were bathed in a warm glow giving the Hokage carvings a stunning halo of light and all was peaceful.

The light's beams finally reached her window panes. The rays danced across her leaving a breathtaking array of patterns on her soft ivory skin. She didn't stir as the light found her peaceful face. She was caught in a blissful slumber.

He walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. A smile graced his face as he saw her sleeping form. She was beautiful. He sighed to himself knowing that the moment was quickly fleeting. He pushed himself away from the doorway with another sigh and walked over to her. He took a seat at the corner of the bed but she didn't stir. He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Her tired emerald eyes fluttered open and were immediately met with his stunning cerulean stare.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," she replied back sweetly. He took in the sight of her messy rosette hair and her beautiful emerald eyes only for a moment.

"Get dressed," he said sweetly as he stood up. "You were paged into work. You have an hour before you are needed at the hospital," he informed her as he walked out of the room to give her the privacy she needed.

It was now her turn to sigh. Dragging herself out of bed, she stretched and walked toward the bathroom. She turned on the shower and heard over the rushing water Naruto talking in a hushed tone. 'Who would he be talking to?' she thought to herself as she tested the water. 'Maybe Kakashi.' She thought briefly before letting her thoughts trail off. She then undressed and stepped into the steaming shower. Sakura quickly bathed and walked into her room to dress. Once again she heard Naruto whispering to whomever the mystery guest was. 'Kakashi must be briefing him on a new mission,' she thought. She groaned knowing that she would be alone once again if Kakashi and Naruto set out on yet another secret mission.

The last secret mission left Naruto in the hospital for a month. His impressive healing abilities could not even begin to repair the damage the enemy had done. She had heard rumors that Naruto's extensive injuries had been caused by the unexpected appearance of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. She had confronted the blonde several times about the matter but he wouldn't disclose if the Uchiha had caused his casualties. He claimed that all of the information she was requesting was confidential and he was unable to say anything more on the matter. 'What was there to hide?' She thought.

She needed to find her peace again before going to the hospital. She couldn't be distraught while operating on a patient. She couldn't let her mind drift to the mystery that was Sasuke Uchiha.

She dressed in her scrubs as she tried to relax. She tried to hum to herself to calm her nerves and distract her from her musings. Sakura re-entered the bathroom to dry her disheveled rosette locks. She sighed when running her fingers through her damp hair. Her long rosette locks were a sign of weakness. When looking at her beautiful long locks, her mind would undoubtedly remind her of the Forest of Death and her resolve would crumble. Thoughts of Sasuke broke through her fortress ever time she gazed at her long hair and the depression and despair would soon follow. Her mood was dampened. Her smile was gone. Sakura pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and let out a sigh. She then composed herself and looked in the mirror. The long shifts at the hospital were really starting to wear on her. Her skin has lost its dewy shimmer and her eyes were heavy laden with dark plum circles. She quickly applied her makeup. Try as she might, she couldn't fully conceal her tired complexion. Before leaving the bathroom she snatched her matching jewelry set off the vanity and walked into the hallway.

She quickly dawned her necklace, bracelet, and ring as she walked down the hallway. As she turned the corner and entered the kitchen, she dawned her earrings. 'This jewelry is truly stunning' she thought to herself as she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the appliances. Naruto and Kakashi had bought it for her birthday last year. The jewelry was set in a beautiful white gold. In the center of the necklace was a the Haruno symbol with a cherry blossom with vines the wound up the side of the pendant. The ring, earrings, and bracelet all matched the blossom theme and was color coordinated masterfully.

Sakura paused upon entering the kitchen. Her thoughts of the jewelry were now replaced with thoughts of what to make for breakfast. After quickly debating, Sakura began making breakfast. She set out three plates figuring Kakashi would stay and eat with them as was the norm when he was briefing Naruto. She quickly grab a skillet and began making eggs. She struggled to reach the pancake batter off of the top shelf. She heard the shuffling of feet against the tile as she continued to struggle. It was then that she felt the hot breath of someone behind her. The man easily reached the box which frustrated Sakura.

"Thank you," she mumbled under her breath thoroughly embarrassed. She continued to stare at the floor until she was sure the dark blush was fully subdued. Finally gaining the courage to met her pancake batter Prince Charming, she gazed up into the the startlingly beautiful onxy gaze of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasu...ke?" she mummbled.

**Author's Note:**

This is the new prologue. I rewrote a small portion of the old one.

This story places Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in their late twenties for those of you who were wondering.

_I do not own Naruto!_

Tell me what you think. Leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 1

Recap  
_"Sasuke?" she mumbled frozen in place._

Chapter 1  
"Sasuke?" she repeated as thousands of questions began to fill her mind. "Why are you..." She stopped. Her mind was in overdrive. She couldn't even began to form a complete sentence. "How are you..." Once again she stopped. Her frazzled mind only produced fragments of questions. She must have stood there, staring up at the man she hadn't seen in over ten years, for five minutes.

The sole Uchiha stared down at her with his captivating onxy stare as the rosette continued to choke out fragmented questions.

"The eggs are burning." He said in between his signature Sasuke smirk.

"What?" she stuttered, "Right, the eggs. Umm ..." She looked around the kitchen frantically as the eggs continued to burn. Her eyes darted left and right but the spatula was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in his melodious deep baritone voice.

"Yes?" she asked with apprehension.  
"The spatula is alreaddy in your hand." He informed her. The smirk still graced his flawless features.

"Oh yes, Right." She said as she struggled to hide the deep crimson blush that fought its way to her face.

Sakura finished making breakfast in a haze. Her mind simply could not process that Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor and betrayer, was back in Konoha and was seated at her kitchen table. Her thoughts were running absolutely  
rampant. Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha, had returned to Konoha. She was dumbstruck.

The silence and tension in the room was almost tangible as Sakura placed breakfast on the table. Naruto was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. As Sakura handed Sasuke his plate, she gave him an almost disbelieving look. As she continued to stare, or rather gawk, the disbelief was replaced with a fealing of despair and  
apprehension. Questions of 'Are you staying?' plagued her distraught mind.

Her pain and despair made her look away from the beautiful ebony haired man. She glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late for..." she paused as Sasuke's inquisitive onxy eyes reached her bewildered emerald orbs, "...work." She finished as she broke away from his captivating gaze. The medic quickly gathered her  
supplies and lab coat before kissing Naruto on the cheek and opening the door. "I'll be home at six," she informed them as she stepped out the door. Just as quickly as the door closed, it opened and Sakura said, "Don't hurt yourselves while I am gone." Her final warning rang throughout the apartment before being drowned out by the slam of the door, and Naruto and Sasuke sat in an uncomfortable silence before Naruto attempted to mummble an apology to Sasuke.

"You'll have to forgive her. She hasn't seen you in so many years. She is just… frazzled." The blonde said as he nervously scratched his head. Sasuke rose an ebony eyebrow at the blondes antics. 'Some things will never change,' he thought to himself as he watched the blonde.

* * *

As Sakura walked to work she was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts. Her legs seemed to work separately from her mind as she walked the streets of Konoha. They moved out of sheer muscle memory. Sakura's thoughts never left the mysterious Sasuke Uchiha and his even more mysterious return. Before she knew it, the rosette had arrived at the hospital. As she walked through the front doors the smell of antiseptic assaulted the medic's nose and the preoccupied rosette collided with the even more distracted Ino.

"Hey! Watch where you're go…" Ino shouted but promptly stopped as she gazed into her best friends bewildered and distant emerald eyes.

"Sakura," she gasped, "You look like you've seen a ghost!" She exclaimed the cliché in a near shrieking shout.

"I might as well have," Sakura said in a monotonous, dry tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino said, worry now crossed her beautiful features. The rosette medic merely shook her head and continued walking in a slow lifeless manner.

Her feet took her through the bleach white corridors of the hospital and straight to her office. There was a pile of papers knee high waiting for the her upon entering. "Fantastic." She said to herself in a deadpan tone. She slowly made her way through the seemingly endless mountain of paper work and by the time she had finished, she had worked straight through her lunch break. She then begrugingly started her rounds, but once again her thoughts were elsewhere. The patients received the care and medical attention they needed, but the joy that usually filled Sakura's emerald eyes was replaced by a distant distraught stare.

Sakura glanced at the clock for the first time since her forgotten lunch break. It was nearly six. She sighed knowing that she would have to face him when she went home. Sakura knew without a doubt that the devastatingly handsome and dangerous Uchiha would have no where to say but at the apartment. She sighed knowing her resolve was threatening to plunge beneath the stirring waters of pain and despair. The fragile little girl that was hiding behind her poorly constructed façade was threatening to unveil herself.

She sighed once again an heaved herself from her office chair. Her body was fatigued. She had used a large portion of her chakra supply healing all of her patients. Her body protested as she walked out of the hospital. The rosette once again mindlessly ambled through the streets of Konoha until her feet found their way back  
home. She unlocked the apartment door and sucked in a deep breath waiting for the feelings of hurt and frustration to assault her.

She was greeted with silence. Sakura threw her key onto the nearby table and sat down on the sofa. Relief flooded her being. The infamous Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on the sofa taking in the silence. As she opened her eyes, she saw a note placed in the center of the coffee table written in Naruto's hand.

It read:

Sakura,  
Sasuke and I went out for a while. Be back soon.  
Love,  
Naruto

It was vague. Naruto used this tactic when he was doing something she would ultimately not approve of. 'Oh Naruto, What are you up to now?' Sakura asked herself as she got up from the sofa and proceeded into the kitchen. Sakura spent several minutes debating what to cook. After finally deciding, Sakura grabbed a sauce pan and began preparing dinner for Naruto, herself, and undoubtedly Sasuke.

Sakura was humming and stirring the sauce when she heard the front door of the apartment open. She had her back turned toward the door, but she could make out the undeniable dragging limp of an injured person. Figuring their spar ended badly, Sakura called without looking over her shoulder, "Naruto, you know where the first aid kit is." She sighed and put down her wooden spoon. As she turned around she asked, "Is anything broken?"

Sasuke was slightly amused at the duos antics and stopped to watch the two before limping into the apartment and carefully taking a seat on the sofa. Naruto had gotten the first aid kit and slowly shuffled his way into the living room to take a seat next to Sasuke.

Sakura quickly washed her hand and made her way into the living room to attended to the injured men.

"You just never learn," the rosette said with a sigh, her gaze was fixed solely on Naruto's apologetic cerulean eyes. She chanced a glance at Sasuke only to see that he was slightly worse for wear than Naruto. Sakura could not suppress the small smirk that reached her face. She turned away in fear that the Uchiha would see the prideful smirk that graced her lips. Inwardly sighing, the medic got up and attended to the Uchiha who was in more need of her attention.

Sakura took his hand in hers to heal the obviously broken wrist. She could feel the blatant skip in her heartbeat and the hitch in her breath. Some things never change. No matter how hard she tried to suppress her feelings, they always seemed to bubble up to the surface. She hid her face from the looming Uchiha. The rosette refused to meet his captivating onyx gaze.

Sakura heard a small gasp escape the Uchiha's mouth. Be it from sheer amazement or the pain of the healing process, she would never know. It was from the small gasp that Sakura noticed that the Uchiha was bearing several broken ribs. His breathing was hindered. His back was hunched. His eyebrows knitted closely together  
as he inhaled. It was then when Sakura stood up.

"Please remove your shirt," she said in a professional manner.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke uttered thoroughly taken off guard by the sudden out burst. She then caught his gaze. Hers was of strength and resolve, his was of mystery and untold pain and suffering.

"I said, please remove your shirt," she said with a professional voice and a steely resolve, "You have broken several of your ribs, and several have been broken and never set properly." It was then that the Uchiha understood. He was temporarily taken aback by how her voice was laced with such confidence. The Uchiha  
complied and slowly took of his blood stained shirt.

Sakura had diagnosed him with startling precision. Sasuke had broken several ribs and was bearing the results of three ribs that were broken but never set properly. Sakura let her gaze linger on his well toned muscular body for a few fleeting moments. She worked quickly but deftly. The process of re-breaking bones and healing them was never an easy task. Sakura was drawing on her almost empty chakra preserves.

Before long, she was done and moved to attend to Naruto's wounds. The blonde only sported a cracked rib, a broken finger, and a rolled ankle. Sakura quickly healed the blonde and was met with startlingly beautiful cerulean stare.

"Thank you," he said in a loving manner. His face was etched with love but his eyes showed his concern. Naruto could see clearly that Sakura had used almost all of her chakra and was fighting fatigue. She gave him a weak smile and a 'you're welcome.' Just then the oven timer when off breaking the two from their captive gaze. Sakura slowly got up and disappeared into the kitchen. The sounds of dishes clinking filled the air shortly before Sakura called out, "Dinner is ready."

The men entered the kitchen and Sakura set their plates down in front of them before placing her plate on the counter and turning to leave.

"I need to lie down." She said before walking off toward her room. The two ex-teammates were left in silence. Naruto stared after Sakura. He could not mask his concern. Finally sparing a glance at Sasuke, Naruto could see the Uchiha's slight confusion.

'He must think she is avoiding him,' Naruto thought. Naruto sighed and explained, "Sakura has been working very long shifts at the hospital. They have been understaffed for almost a year now. The art of healing takes a large amount of chakra from the healer. Sakura works until her chakra preserves are dangerously low,  
and now, having to heal us has caused her to use the last remaining chakra she had. Her body is fatigued." The Uchiha finally understood. 'Sure, that's it,' the Uchiha thought to himself bitterly.

"Now," Naruto said startling the Uchiha out of his musings, "let's get down to business. Why did you come back to Konoha?"

_(This part contains spoilers for those of you who are not up to date on the manga)_

Sasuke paused momentarily. He brought his elbows to the table and folded his hands in front of his face. The Uchiha had done this periodically throughout his childhood to symbolize his pensive state of mind. Naruto waited patiently knowing his ex-teammate was thinking.

After several moments of silence, The Uchiha said, "To explain, I must start from the beginning." Naruto nodded telling the Uchiha to continue and giving him silent approval. With that, the Uchiha began his anecdote. "Long ago, when I left Konoha, I left on a search for power. Orochimaru promised me untold power and secret techniques unfathomable to any ninja. I left knowing that I would finally hold the power I needed to defeat him, to defeat my brother Itatchi. I left Konoha a never looked back. I had heard word that Konoha had sent search parties for me, but none of the search parties had ever gotten as close as you did Naruto.

When you found me, I was in a transitional state. Orochimaru had promised me his power on one condition. That condition was my death. I was told that to enter the second state of the curse seal I would have to die, and so I did. I was so young and naïve. I was willing to do anything for power.

When we fought at the Valley of the End, I had to call upon Orochimaru's power and the power of the curse seal just as you had to call upon the Nine Tails' power. It was then I defeated you. Many years ago my brother told me of the true way to reach the Mangekyou sharingan. Itatchi explained to me that the only way to unlock the sharingan's true potential was to kill your best friend.

Naruto, I contemplated killing you right then and their at the Valley of the End. You were right there. You were passed out and at my disposal, but I couldn't do it. I was weak. It was there that I left you and there that I left to the Sound to train under Orochimaru."

Sasuke paused. He looked up at the blonde's expression knowing that he would probably never forgive him for his despicable transgressions. What shone in Naruto's cerulean eyes was not malice but forgiveness and understanding. Sasuke was at a loss for words. His best friend held such compassion and forgiveness that the Uchiha couldn't bear to think of his actions against him as a boy.

Sasuke continued, "Orochimaru and I trained together daily. I gradually grew stronger, but I wasn't progressing nearly as fast as I wanted. I was Orochimaru's slave and I couldn't bear to work under him any longer. When Orochimaru was at his weakest, I killed him." Naruto didn't gasp at this for he had known for a long time that Sasuke was the one to end the Sannin's life. "From there I assembled my own team and I finally succeeded in killing my brother. With my group, we joined the Akatsuki and began doing their dirty work. We set out to capture the tailed beasts. The leader of the Akatsuki then went out to destroy Konoha. You knew him as Pein. When you defeated Pein, Tobi took over. Tobi, or should I say Madara, was one of the original Uchiha. He told me the truth of my brother and that is when I discovered that I murdered my brother after he had gone through extensive lengths to save me." Sasuke paused. This part was extremely hard for him to talk about. Naruto could see the pain in his eyes and waited until Sasuke was able to compose himself enough to continue his story. "I hated Konoha for what the elders had done to my brother. They turned him against his own family and disgraced him by banishing him. I set out to kill every last one of the elders. I had to avenge my brother. Then, I set out to destroy Konoha, the one place despicable enough to turn a boy against his family. It was during the war that my eyes were finally opened.

I saw Itatchi during the re-animation jutsu. He told me that no matter what I did, he would always love me, and it was from there on out, I decided to gather facts and see if my revenge was justified. I spent years searching for the truth. Years of collecting data. It was then that I discovered that I had been wrong all of these years. I spent half of my life hating my brother and hating Konoha. I never truly knew my brother. My brother did everything he did out of love. His love for me was so great that he went against his orders and spared my life. I have spent years hating the very thing my brother wished to protect. I have spent years trying to destroy the life my brother made for me." Sasuke paused. This was all to much for him to continue talking about.

Naruto stood. The silence was becoming unbearable and the air was becoming stagnant. "Welcome home, Sasuke." Naruto finally said as he collected dishes. Sasuke nodded his head and helped bring the dishes to the sink. "There is one more question I would like to ask, if you don't mind." Naruto said.

Sasuke was a little weary at this point, but he agreed to let his ex-teammate ask him the question. "What is your punishment for leaving the village and killing the elders?" Naruto asked in a quiet tactful voice. Sasuke explained that he was to be on probation for three years and that he was to be under the supervision of at least two ANBU black op ninja at all times.

It was then that Sasuke said, "I don't understand why Hokage Tsunade is letting me stay here though. I thought I was only under the supervision of one black op ninja." Sasuke said gesturing to Naruto.

Naruto who was washing dishes looked back at him and raised two fingers. "Sakura and I are both ANBU black op ninja." He said before returning to the dishes. "Tsunade let you off that easily?" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"No," Sasuke said, "I am not allowed to leave the village with out a team of ANBU and will have periodic check-ups by the information collection teams. I have also been required to release all of the information I possibly can about the Sound and Akatsuki. If I am caught lying about any information or caught withholding any information I am to be executed on the spot. I am not to have any missions for a year and half of my chakra has been sealed off. This is why when we last spared, I requested that we both used solely taijutsu."

"With Tsunade's temper, I would say that you got off fairly easily." Naruto said with a grin. 'Just how crazy is this woman?' Sasuke said to himself. Naruto finished the dishes and put on a kettle of warm water for tea. He then gestured at the table for both of them to sit.

Sasuke locked Naruto into a hard stare. Onyx clashed with cerulean. "Naruto," he said, "I can never tell you how sorry I am." Naruto flashed a brilliant smile at Sasuke.

"I forgave you the moment I found out that you came home to Konoha." he said between his cheeky smile. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, "I may have forgiven you, but there is someone who hasn't."

By now the kettle was screaming and the hot water was ready. "Tea?" Naruto asked.

"Please," the Uchiha said. Thoughts seemed to whirl about his head as Naruto poured the hot tea. His thoughts all surrounded a particular medic, Sakura. His thoughts centered on the night he left Konoha and left the rosette beauty knocked out on the cold stone bench. How he wished he had never left Konoha. How he wished he had never left his home and his loved ones. And now, he may have lost one of his loved ones permanently. How had he been so blind? Sakura hadn't looked directly at him since he had been back. She had been avoiding him. He had hurt her and she may never forgive him.

"I am going to ask Sakura if she would like some tea," the blonde said as he handed Sasuke a cup of tea. Sasuke let his guilt consume him when Naruto left. How would he ever apologize to her? Would she even forgive him if he did apologize? What was he to do? He was an Uchiha. He did not grovel. He was above begging for forgiveness or anything for that matter.

Just then, Naruto re-entered the kitchen and said, "She is already asleep. She must have used every last ounce of her chakra healing us." Naruto then glanced at Sasuke's tea cup. "Should I make you a different flavor?" He said after seeing the still full cup.

"No, this is fine, thank you. I was just thinking." He said to his blonde best friend. He still couldn't get her out of his mind.

"She will come around." Naruto said in the most reassuring voice. "She just needs a little time." Sasuke nodded and began to drink his tea.

"Maybe." Sasuke said with an underlying tone of doubt. Naruto then glanced at the clock.

"It's late. I will show you to your room." Naruto said as he stood up. After putting their cups in the sink, Naruto led the Uchiha down the hallway to his room. "This will be your room," he said while pointing, "and this is the bathroom. This apartment is fairly small, so we only have one master bath and a half bath." Naruto explained while showing Sasuke the master bath and the half bath down the hall. "If you need anything, my room is right across the hall from yours, and Sakura's is down the hall to your left."

"Good night." Naruto said with a smile while entering his own room. Sasuke entered the room and flopped down on the bed. 'How am I going to make her understand?' he thought 'How am I going to explain everything that happened? Will she forgive me?' His thoughts ran rampant and his dreams were plagued with nightmares. There was one question that filled his mind and controlled his nightmares. Will she ever forgive me? The question echoed through his mind as he fell into a fitful slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

_The line breaks in the page are used to signify a time skip of a couple hours_**  
**

_I can not remember if this was previously stated; but, just as a reminder, in the story, Sakura is 24 years old while Naruto and Sasuke are both 25 years old. _

**I do not own Naruto. I forgot to put this in my prologue and in Chapter 1!**

Chapter 2

Sakura awoke to the blissful sounds of silence. She basked in the still peacefulness. The boys would be awake soon and her blissful serentiy would slowly begin to melt away. The rosette yawned and stretched her still sleeping limbs. With another small yawn, she made her way out of bed to throw open the curtains.

The beautiful sunrise painted Konoha in a stunning array of warm gold colors. The Hokagee mountain was touched with a lovely soft pastle pink and the buildings were aglow with a marvelous soft orange. Th village was still and the birds started to sing their morning serenades. Opening the window, Sakura took in the fresh morning air. Her peace and serentiy were short lived when her thoughts came back to the undeniably gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. The morning air was no longer fresh and invigorating. It suffocated her with her every breath. The birds were no longer singling their serenade. They were shrilling a cacaphony of pain and dissorder. How easily her peace faded away by the mention of a single name. Sasuke Uchiha had turned her blissful morning into a harsh greeting of the day.

She sighed and pushed herself away from the window. Her nerves were shot. Her mind was frazzled. Her hands shook as she opened her door and walked toward the bathroom. Sakura turned on the steaming water and stripped down. As the water warmed, she glanced in the mirror. Her eyes were encircled by dark plum bags despite the ten hours of sleep she had last night. Her hair was a tangled mat from her relentless tossing and turning. Her skin had a sickly pale green undertone from the countless meals she missed. 'Hideous,' she thought to herself as she stepped into the steaming shower.

As she washed her matted rosette locks, thoughts of Sasuke slowly seeped into her mind. Her troubled mind couldn't seem to handle the fresh assault of confussion, despair, and anguish. Sakura rested her forehead against the cool tiles of the shower hoping to clear her distraught mind.

No matter how hard she tried, the thoughts of the infamous Uchiha still broke down every barrier she built. Wave after wave of horrifying thoughts assualted Sakura's mind. She could no longer hold back the tears welling up in her emerald eyes. The rosette slowly slid her back down the tile until she was sitting on the shower floor. She brought her face to her knees and sobbed.

Naruto, who had been awake from the moment the shower had turned on, could hear Sakura's cries of anguish clearly from his room next door. The blonde's heart broke at the sound of her sobs.

She must have sobbed for a half and hour. Her throat ached and her lungs begged for air. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained. By the time Sakura was able to compose herself and step out of the shower both Naruto and Sasuke were awake.

The rosette slowly wrapped a towel around her small frame and her damp locks. She turned to exit the bathroom just as Sasuke tried to enter. The distracted medic collided head on with Sasuke's well built chest. The Uchiha's strong arms reached out and grabbed the medic before she collided with the ground. Sasuke pulled Sakura flush against himself as he steadied the both of them. Sakura tried to fight the dark crimson blush that was surfacing on her ivory skin.

"Thanks," the rosette mumbled into his chest. Sasuke, in return, offered one of his famous trademark smirks. Sakura was too baffled to do anything but stare up at the devastatingly handsome Uchiha. Her eyes were held captive by his mysterious onyx gaze. Sasuke slightly lifted the stunned medic and switched their positions. The medic was now outside of the bathroom while the Uchiha was inside of the master bath. Without any further words, Sasuke shut the door.

Sakura was too stunned to move from her current position. She stood staring up at the bathroom door.

"Sakura, Are you all right?" Naruto asked with genuine concern, but the blonde couldn't hide the smile from his face as he added, "You have been staring at the bathroom door for over five minutes now." He chuckled as he saw Sakura shaking her had as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh, what?" she said as she shook her head, "Yeah. I am fine." The crimson blush had now full taken over ever inch of her porcelain skin.

"If you say so." The blonde said in a sing-song voice. His chuckles could be heard throughout the house as she walked toward the kitchen. Naruto let out one final laugh before dodging the potted plant that was aimed directly at the back of his head. The plant whizzed past his head seconds after Naruto ducked.

"You missed!" Naruto informed Sakura. His smile was the size of the Cheshire cat's grin as he triumphantly taunted the rosette. Moments after the wide grin reached his face and the blonde's proclamation of victory rang through the halls, a slipper roughly slapped the grin off of Naruto's face.

"Sure I did." Sakura chuckled as she walked into her bedroom. She was sure she could hear Naruto's whine of 'Sakura-chan, that hurt,' through her bedroom walls as she quickly dressed in her work attire.

Sasuke was fortunate enough to step out of the bathroom two inches short of the path of a soaring slipper. He could hear the harsh echoing slap of the slipper as it undoubtedly connected with the blonde's whiskered face. He smirked upon hearing Sakura's taunting call of 'Sure I did' and the blonde's whiny remark of 'Sakura-chan, that hurt.' Team Seven's dynamics never seemed to change no matter how much its members aged.

* * *

By the time Sakura and Sasuke waltzed into the kitchen, Naruto had breakfast sitting on the table. The blonde's face was still graced with a beautiful scarlet slipper imprint and a lopsided smile. The medic chuckled at her handy work as she took a seat at the table.

"Crimson is a good color for you." She teased as the Uchiha came and sat down.

"Yeah? Well, I hope you like dirt and pot shards in you eggs." The blonde countered quickly. He burst into a fit of laughter as the rosette looked down at her eggs in disgust. Relieved to find no dirt or shards, Sakura cautiously picked at her eggs. The newly reunited Team Seven awkwardly talked about their upcoming day.

"Sakura, I have a meeting with Old Lady Tsunade today so you will have to take Sasuke-teme to work with you." Naruto informed Sakura. Both the blonde and the rosette chuckled as the Uchiha gave his world famous death glare to Naruto upon hearing his old nickname.

"That's fine," the rosette informed the blonde, "Sasuke is over due for several shots." She said with a wicked smile. "Let's see now," She said in a sickly sweet voice, "Sasuke hasn't been to the Konoha Hospital in ten years, so that means he is short on just about twelve shots and vaccinations. And of course let's not forget that he needs blood work done. He left the country so we will have to test him for a variety of viruses and diseases." Sasuke groaned at the thought of being in the hospital for an extended period of time receiving shots and having blood drawn. "Then there is also the physical. You will need to have all of your records up to date if you are going to be an active ninja in Konoha. And when that is all finished, you can help me with the pediatric department. I was called in today due to the lack of pediatric nurses available."

The blonde could not hold back the onset of laughter and joy he had after imagining Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha, being pricked and prodded for hours only then to be forced in to entertain a dozen sick screaming children.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmurer under his breath. The Uchihas were not afraid of anything. He was defiantly not afraid of the hospital, needles, or kids. He had his pride and reputation to maintain. He would not cower to anything.

"We will see if you still have that cocky attitude after today, Sasuke-teme." Naruto taunted. "Think about all of the things that could go wrong," he said in a ghostly wail, "Sakura could be drawing blood and suddenly become distracted. You could sit there for minutes helpless as your blood slowly drains out of you. Sakura could mix up your vaccinations and inject you with a deadly disease. While giving you a vaccination, Sakura could miss your vein and hit a vital artery. She could inject you with just enough oxygen to produce a heart attack or a stroke. You could be playing with the sick children and you could contract a fatal disease. You could..." The blonde's rant was quickly cut off by Sakura sending a steaming plate of eggs at his face.

"Cut it out, Naruto," she said as the blonde dodge the plate only to be pelted with the loose eggs. "You know as well as I do that none of that will happen," She said in a stern voice, "That is, unless Sasuke chooses to piss me off. Then yes, something of the sort might just happen." She said in a joking but sinister manner. Unbeknownst to the rosette and the blonde, Sakura's threat did send a wave a chills down the Uchiha's spine. He, Sasuke Uchiha of the infamous Uchiha clan, was afraid of a pissed off Sakura.

* * *

"Okay Sasuke," Sakura said in a professional voice, "I need to take three more vials of blood and then we can move onto the physical." Sasuke groaned as she finished the blood work.

"Alright," She said as she removed the tourniquet and wiped down the injection site with antiseptic. "Now, does Sasuke want a band-aid?" She said in the voice she uses at the pediatric center. Sasuke in return sent her a bone chilling death glare. "Aww, is someone grumpy from having his blood drawn?" Sakura said. Sasuke's scowl and death glare increased tenfold. "Here Sasuke-kun, I will give you the prettiest bright pink band-aid I can find."

"Sakura, I swear, If you push me I will.." Sasuke started to threaten only to be cut off by the rosette medic saying, "You'll do what? Will you attack me Sasuke? Remember that you only have half of your chakra. Attacking me in your state could be fatal, and remember what I said about pissing me off. It is in your best interest to back the hell off." She said returning to her happy-go-lucky, over-the-top, sickly sweet facade. "Now Sasuke sweety, stand up on the scale for me." Sasuke glared at the medic as he regrettably complied to her demands.

Sasuke stood up on the scale and Sakura took his weight down. She needed now to find his height measurements and calculate his body mass index. Unfortunately for the five foot four medic, the nurse to previously use the room forgot to return the instrument to its original position and Sakura couldn't reach the top.

"Here," Sasuke said as he easily reached the top. His trademark smirk graced his face as he saw how this flustered Sakura.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she grab her chair to stand on. " Standing on the chair, Sakura could easily read Sasuke's height. "Six foot exactly." She said aloud. Quickly doing the math in her head, Sakura announced that his BMI, body mass index, was nineteen. "Your BMI is perfect." She said as she got off the chair. Sasuke only replied with his typical 'hn.' "Now," She said, "If you will sit back on the table and remove your shirt." The rosette medic then placed her stethoscope to her ears and to the Uchiha's back. "Your breathing seems normal and your heart rate is also normal now that I repaired those broken ribs." She said with a smirk as she stepped away from the Uchiha to grab her other supplies. As she returned to the table she let her gaze settle on Sasuke's well toned abdomen.

"Like what you see," Sasuke said with a smirk. This comment completely flustered the rosette.

"What, No! I wasn't staring. I was.." Sakura blurted out in a flustered haze only to be cut of by Sasuke's reply of, "Sure, What ever makes you feel better." He said as his smirk widened.

After several more awkward minutes, Sakura stated, "Now, Mr. Uchiha, If you will follow me to the pediatric center. I have some work to do." The rosette refused to meet Sasuke's stunning onyx eyes as she left the room. The sounds of children screaming and crying got louder as the two teammates reached the pediatric center. Sasuke groaned at his oncoming headache.

Sakura opened the door to the center and dozens of children came running to her side. "Saku's here, Saku's here." The little children yelled.

"Now children," Sakura said in a sweet motherly voice, "Mr. Sasuke here is going to take care of you while I work." Her comment was greeted with shouts of joy from the shy children. Sasuke felt a small tug on his shirt and looked down at the small child sucking his thumb.

"Mr. Sasu.. Sasu.. Sasuke.." The little boy stuttered out, "Will you pick me up?" He said in his adorable little accent. The Uchiha refused to acknowledged that the little boy made his stone cold heart melt.

* * *

Sakura finished her rounds at the pediatric center and went to relieve the undoubtedly warn out Uchiha. Hours of playing with hyper children can really take a lot out of you, but Sakura highly doubted that Sasuke did much of playing with any of the children.

To her surprise, the rosette was greeted with the site of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, on his hands and knees, giving three kids a "horsey" ride. The site was too much for Sakura.

"So the infamous stone cold Sasuke Uchiha likes children?" She said with a wide grin. Sasuke promptly stood up and wiped the invisible dust off his shirt and pants.

"Yes, well, Shall we?" He said gesturing to the door. The children all groaned and cried as Mr. Sasuke said his good-byes.

"Will you.. Will you come visit us again." The little thumb sucking boy said with a heart-wrenching frown.

"I am sure I can rope him into coming again." Sakura SAID giving the boy a motherly smile. "Good-bye," she said to the children. As the duo reached the door, the children all said their good-byes in unison.

* * *

"How was your day?" Naruto asked the rosette medic and the raven haired man.

"Well, Sasuke had quite the interesting day." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"You will regret even bringing that up if you finish your sentence." Sasuke said in a deadly tone. The blonde and the rosette laughed at the obviously embarrassed Uchiha.

"Aw. I think it's cute that the big strong Sasuke Uchiha has a soft spot for children." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"I am warning you Sakura." The Uchiha glared at the laughing rosette.

"Aw. Sasuke-teme wants children!" The blonde said as he continued to mock the Uchiha. Naruto began to dance around the living room mocking Sasuke singing, "Sasuke-teme loves children. Sasuke-teme wants children." The blonde continued to dance around the living room until he was greeted with a blunt punch to the face by a very annoyed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke seethed.

"You can't assault your supervising ANBU officer and the future Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto shouted. "I could put your ass in jail for this." Naruto seethed. The two were now up in the other's face with matching death glares.

"Boys!" Sakura yelled but the two men didn't budge from their death glare. "Boys!" She tried again but her cries were to no avail. Surrendering, the rosette hung her head and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After a fifteen minute death glare competition, Sakura called, "Boys, Dinner is ready. Quit your pissing match and come eat!"

The two rivals entered the kitchen and began an eating contest. "If you two throw up any of your food, I swear I will make you clean it up with your toothbrushes." She threatened and laughed as the men's eyes widened. After the threat, dinner went off with out a hitch. That is, until Naruto once again began taunting Sasuke.

Several food fights, broken plates, and broken glasses later, the team agreed on a settling down and watching a movie. Although the movie genre caused yet another quarrel, Sakura manage to keep the peace and settle down her two rivaling teammates.

Sakura patiently waited for the popcorn to cook as the blonde and the raven hair man glared at each other from opposite ends of the coach. The microwave let out a 'ding' and Sakura brought the fresh bowl of popcorn to her two bickering teammates. Taking a seat between both Naruto and Sasuke, the rosette grabbed the remote and started the movie. As time passed, Naruto and Sasuke ended up touching hands in the popcorn bowl and once again started fighting. Several threats later, Sakura calmed the two 'children' down and continued watching the movie in peace.

* * *

After such a long day at the hospital, both Sakura and Sasuke fell asleep before the movie ended. Naruto quietly chuckled as he saw the two sleeping on each other. The rosette medic was resting her head on the Uchiha's shoulder and the Uchiha had his arm wrapped around her small waist.

Naruto quickly snapped a photo of the two sleeping and walked into his room chuckling. 'Tomorrow morning is going to be extremely entertaining.' He thought to himself.

**Author's Note**

Please tell me what you think! Write me a review! Leave me a message!

Please do not be afraid to tell me if I have a typo, typos, or grammar mistakes.

_I am now a beta-reader and I am looking for fan-fictions to read! If you would like me to beta-read your fan-fiction or if you have a friend who would like me to beta-read his/her fan-fiction send me a private message or an email._

_My email addresses are:_

_ TomissRachel _

_ TomissRachel _


End file.
